hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
CPB/Episode 1
''Case #1 - The Devil Inside Me ''is the first episode of Crazy Paradise Bay. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on June 21, 2017. Episode It's a sunny day in Paradise Bay. At the '''Warner Bros Studios', the main trio is freaking out because of the weird message they had just received.'' Claire: 'Can you read it again, please? '''Crim: '''Ugh, ''"The game has been such a love rollercoaster but now it's time to play MY game bitches xoxo, -C" 'Tom: '''Omg it all makes sense now. ''(turns to Claire) ''We know it was you! '''Claire: '''Are you on drugs? '''Tom: '''The message was signed with -C and we know that the letter C is your name's initial! '''Claire: '''So? Crim's name starts with a C too! '''Crim: '''Actually, I'm just triggered they said "love rollercoaster" because it's one of my favorite songs. '''Tom: '''So Crim wrote the message! '''Crim: '''Tom, shut the fuck up. '''Claire: '''What if it's Tom the one behind it all? '''Tom: '''Look at shady Claire trying to accuse everyone trying to hide her guilt! '''Claire: '''Kill me. ''Suddenly, a scream is heard and someone wearing a Red Devil costume enters the room. 'Tom: '''Hello hottie. '''Claire: '''What the fuck ''The Red Devil throws a jar at Crim. 'Crim: '''BITCH HOW DARE YOU, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID THAT?! ''The masked person runs away and throws themselves from the window, breaking the glass. They are later seen running away. 'Claire: '''I can't believe they're still alive '''Crim: '''That's it, I'm gonna call my cousin '''Tom: '''Who? '''Crim: '''My bestie Daphne Blake, she's solving cases and shit with her friends. And also we haven't seen each other in a while. '''Claire: '''But Crystal Cove is pretty far. '''Crim: '''I have seen on the news that they just solved a mystery in Grimsborough. Some basic bitch was stealing from a museum. '''Tom: '''Where are they going to stay? '''Crim: '''The hotel near the studios. '''Tom: '''Does that mean we have to pay? '''Claire: '''Yes. ''Crim calls the Mystery Inc. and the group arrives a few hours later. They all gather at one of the Starbucks in the city. Daphne and Crim hug and both order a pumpkin spice latte. Starbucks - Inside Fred is looking at the pictures of the city, that he had taken a few minutes prior, Daphne is looking at the beach, Velma is talking with Crim and Shaggy and Scooby are eating as much as they can. 'Velma: '''Jinkies! I have to say that I really like this city. Seems perfect for a holiday week. '''Daphne: '''We totally need some rest and go to the beach.. '''Crim: '''But first, it's time to hunt down that little bitch. '''Claire: '''But who would hate us this much? '''Fred: '''Can you guys recall a particular event in which you could've hurt someone? '''Tom: '''Mmh what if Mandy is the one behind everything? ''Crim and Claire roll their eyes. '''Tom: '''No, listen to me, she could still hold a grudge against us because she's not involved in the Hunger Games anymore. '''Claire: '''Tom, we asked her to join us multiple times, don't you remember? '''Crim: '''She always denied our offer because she's busy at Scream Queens Department. She's the Head after all. '''Shaggy: ''(stops eating muffins) But wasn't the Red Devil who attacked you from Scream Queens? '''Tom: '''Wait, Mandy always denied? What the fuck, why didn't I know that '''Claire: '''You were too busy asking everyone to leak the 4th season of Twin Peaks '''Tom: '''True, that was very iconic ''Suddenly, Crim's phone beeps. Crim: 'Oh my Lord, another message from -C '''Daphne: '''What does it say?! ''Crim reads the message. '''Crim: ''"Poor little Crimmy, you can't trust no one in this shady city... not even your 'friends'."'' Velma: ''(raises eyebrow) So, you were the only one who received a message this time? '''Crim: '''They attached an audio file. ''They all gather near Crim's phone. The audio starts playing... and it's Mandy's voice. Mandy: 'I hate them! I hate them! I hate them SO MUCH! Hope they'll fail miserably with their business so they'll come back to me and I'll be able to kick their shitty faces with my sexy boots. ''Everyone gasps. 'Tom: '''TOLD YA, I WAS RIGHT! '''Claire: '''I thought we were friends... why did she do this... '''Daphne: '''Seems like we have to visit the Scream Queens Department '''Fred: '''It's time for a trap! ''Everyone turns to Fred. 'Velma: '''But we don't have proof that Mandy is the Red Devil '''Crim: '''She'll have a lot to explain. ''Suddenly, Hester randomly sits near them. '''Hester: '''Um, this table is kind of cliquish '''Claire: '''Who even invited you '''Hester: '''I'm having a break '''Tom: '''What break? We haven't said you could have a break '''Shaggy: '''You're in charge of her? '''Crim: '''She works at the Studios as the hairdresser. '''Hester: ''(smiles to Shaggy) Everyone calls me "Queen" there. '''Tom: '''In your dreams maybe? '''Claire: '''I thought the only one who called you that way was just that fat Japanese writer, what was his name again? Yamada something? Hifumi? ''Hester frowns and goes away, spilling her cappuccino on her clothes. Claire, Crim and Tom laugh at her. The others also decide to leave and head to Scream Queens Department. Before leaving, Claire gives one last look at the street and notices Hester talking to a hooded person... Scream Queens Department Mandy is sunbathing near the swimming pool in the backyard. She is later disturbed by her secretary who tells her that there are visitors. Mandy: 'Ugh is it Jiggerita again? I swear I should bitchslap that failure of a person and throw away her socks. '''Secretary: '''No, they claim to be your friends from the ''Studios. 'Mandy: '''Omg it's them, thanks for telling me Felicia! '''Secretary: '''My name is Theresa. '''Mandy: '''Whatever, it's the same. ''Mandy puts on her Gucci flip-flops and goes to greet her friends. 'Mandy: '''Guys, it's been ages! How are you?? I'm sorry, I haven't watched the latest season yet, but I swear I'll do it this week on Netflix! I also heard you managed to get a predator arrested? Wait... who are they? ''(points at the Mystery Inc.) 'Claire: '''Surprise! ''(smirks) '''Fred: '''We're the Mystery Inc. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but I'm not that sure... '''Mandy: ''(to Fred) Well, you're rude. '''Tom: '''Quit your act, we know you hate us! '''Mandy: '''I don't know what the fuck are you even talking about, Tom. '''Crim: '''Maybe you'll remember if we let you hear it by yourself ''Crim plays the attached audio. Mandy stares at the cellphone. Mandy: 'Um, I wasn't talking about you... and SOMEONE DARED TO RECORD ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! '''Claire: '''Prove it. '''Mandy: '''Fine, enter. Let's go to my office. ''They all head towards Mandy's office. Once there, they sit. '''Mandy: '''Ok so, I said that this morning about the Angie triplets. '''Velma: '''Angie...? '''Scooby: '''Triplets? '''Claire: '''Omg the dog can fucking talk! '''Crim: '''Duh, Claire? '''Tom: '''What the fuck, triplets? I thought there was just one! '''Mandy: '''No, it's a damn nightmare. They kept harassing me with their promotion business about Beauty and the Beast, Bella Thorne and shit like that. I was then complaining to my secretary Felicia at the time. '''Daphne: '''But someone still ended up recording you... maybe it was one of the triplets again? '''Mandy: '''Maybe, maybe not. These are rough times here. '''Shaggy: '''What do you mean? '''Mandy: ''(turns to Crim, Claire and Tom) Since when I fired Ricky, I received various harassments. It wasn't that easy also because Lenhi is having a crisis, struggling into deciding between Steven Universe and here. '''Crim: '''What the fuck, what about Bela? '''Mandy: '''Bitch fucking moved to South Korea to pursue KPOP singers. ''Suddenly, Claire's cellphone beeps. Claire: '''Omg '''Daphne: '''Did you receive...?! '''Mandy: '''What '''Claire: '''It's a Snapchat notification by Hifumi Yamada, that fat Japanese writer '''Crim: '''Claire, I thought it was a fucking message. STOP SCARING ME IN THIS WAY! '''Tom: '''Wait, what is he doing? '''Mandy: '''Umm hello? I'm still confused? '''Shaggy: ''(to Mandy) Ssssh! ''Mandy bitchslaps Shaggy. Claire: 'Apparently he's stalking Hester. '''Daphne: '''Ew gross '''Velma: '''What a pervert! ''Suddenly, the office's door opens... and the Red Devil appears, with a crossbow in their hands. '''Mandy: ''(to Red Devil) I dare you to shoot me. ''Everyone panics, the Red Devil shoots an arrow at Mandy's shoulder and runs away. ------- ------ Hospital - Room 201 Everyone is gathered around Mandy, who had just woken up. Mandy: '''What happened? '''Tom: '''The Red Devil shot your shoulder with a crossbow, exactly like what happened to Chanel Oberlin, then you screamed so much for the pain that you lost consciousness. '''Claire: '''And Velma then called 911 while Fred, Shaggy and Scooby tried to chase them. '''Fred: '''We failed but it's time to retry! It's trap time! '''Mandy: ''(to Fred) Good, perfect time to kill that bitch. '''Fred: '''No, no, we never kill our opponents! It's never the right way! '''Mandy: '(rolls eyes) ''What a basic. '''Crim: '''Well it's time to go. We'll think about it tomorrow. Goodbye! '''Mandy: '''Wait don- ''Everyone left, leaving Mandy alone and irritated. Studios - Morning Crim and Tom are discussing about how to lure the Red Devil and then unmask them. Tom: 'Ok so, what if you scream so loud that the Red Devil gets bored and wants to kill you again? '''Crim: '''What kind of plan is that what the fuck, it'll never work. '''Tom: '''But they clearly hate you so why wouldn't they want to shut you up for good? Remember the jar throwing? '''Crim: '''Ugh, where the hell is even Claire? '''Tom: '''She said she needed a bath, so she's definitely on bath salts again '''Crim: '''Makes sense. ''Suddenly, Fred comes in and asks the guys to follow him. They reach the parking lot. '''Tom: '''Are we going to steal a car? '''Daphne: ''(winks) We're going to lure the Red Devil into the trap! '''Fred: '''We will all be hidden behind those cars while one of us will lead the Red Devil here. '''Crim: '''Shaggy and Scooby are gonna do it, right? '''Daphne: '''Nope, it's gonna be you Crim. You will scream so much that Red Devil will get bored and wants to kill you again. '''Crim: '''Oh my fucking God. '''Tom: '''Yes! '''Mandy: '''This is the dumbest plan I have ever heard in my whole beautiful life. ''Everyone turns around and notices Mandy. Shaggy: 'How do you feel, Mandy?! '''Mandy: '''Like shit and triggered because you bitches abandoned me last night at the hospital. '''Fred: '''The trap had the priority! '''Mandy: '''This doesn't make any sense! How are you gonna lure the Red Devil? '''Velma: '''Someone texted Crim, Claire and Tom last night after we left. It was a blocked number but they just texted us devil emojis. '''Crim: '''But what if -C is in cahoots with the Red Devil? Or maybe -C ''is ''the Red Devil? '''Mandy: '''I'm still confused about that shit '''Fred: '''Well, let's just say that we got bored of Crim and can't wait to let her get killed ''(texts) 'Crim: '''This plan is a fucking failure ''Later that day, a reply has been received. The Red Devil agreed to get Crim. '''Tom: ''(to Crim) Scream as if you had been just shot in Shot in the Dark as the first victim. '''Crim: '''HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAYING SUCH BLASPHEMY! '''Tom: '''YASS SCREAM QUEEN! ''Crim screams until her throat hurts so much she can't even talk. Some people turned around to check if she was being possessed but it worked, because the Red Devil is now chasing her. Velma: 'They're coming. '''Fred: '''We have to be ready. '''Tom: '''This is so exciting '''Daphne: '''HERE! '''Fred: '''Ready... set.... GO! ''Crim runs away while the Mystery Inc. and Tom jump on the Red Devil, restraining them. Mandy, who was eating popcorn while watching everything, is shocked. 'Mandy: '''I can't believe it fucking worked. '''Crim: '''My throat...is sore......I can't talk....... '''Tom: '''It's time to unmask that little bitch Claire. '''Velma: '''What? '''Tom: '''Claire is the fucking Red Devil! She's not here with us! '''Claire: '''But if I was literally with you during both attacks?? ''Everyone gasps and turn to Claire. 'Tom: '''The culprit always comes back at the crime scene! '''Mandy: '''Oh my God, just unmask them! ''Fred removes the mask and it's revealed to be...................... Hester. Everyone gasps again. 'Tom: '''What the hell '''Hester: '''I fucking knew this place was cliquish, everyone is against me now! '''Mandy: '''Shut up, you shot me and also tried to frame me, you whore! ''Mandy bitchslaps Hester. '''Hester: ''(smiles) I don't know what you're talking about. I was just having fun destroying the bond between you guys! '''Shaggy: '''But what about Claire? '''Hester: '''I tricked her into believing I had taken all of you as hostages. '''Claire: '''I was circling around for hours but then I heard a fucking loud scream. '''Crim: '(to Hester) ''But why?? '''Hester: '''Because I was jealous, you bitches stole my place into joining the Hunger Games. ''Hester is much more furious towards Crim and Mandy. Mandy: '''The first edition? '''Hester: '''YES '''Velma: '''But what were you planning to do? '''Hester: '''I wanted to kill the showrunners so I could take their place... and I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids! '''Claire: ''(to Hester) Sure hun and by the way, you're fired. ''Hester screams in despair and it doesn't pass too much until the police takes her away. The Mystery Inc. lates comes back to the hotel while Crim, Claire and Tom come back to their rooms at the Studios. Claire just finished talking about seeing Hester talking with a hooded person. 'Crim: '''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?! '''Claire: '''I'm sorry, I totally forgot! '''Tom: '''Oh my Lord, Claire you shady bitch. '''Claire: '''However, I thought I have seen a black hooded figure around here too. '''Crim: '''You were probably imagining everything because you were on bath salts. ''Suddenly, the ring bells. Crim opens the door but there's no one there, just a box. 'Claire: '''What is inside? '''Crim: '''Just a fucking brown haired wig. '''Tom: '''Confusing. ''Suddenly, the three guys received a message. 'Crim: '''Fuck ''"Satisfied with this? Don't worry, everything will make sense later. There's only ONE QUEEN here and that is me, xoxo -C"Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off